Certain pigments are generally added to coatings in order to aid in the prevention of rusting or other degradation of metal surfaces to which the coatings are applied. Historically, such “corrosion-inhibiting” pigments contain slightly soluble zinc salts. However, because of environmental considerations there has been increased interest in zinc-free corrosion inhibitors. In addition to having some detrimental environmental effects, it has also been observed that some pigments containing zinc may have a destabilizing effect on latex resins, which often forms the basis of the more environmentally desirable waterborne coating compositions being developed today.